Storms Havoc
by Lightning Havoc
Summary: A new Team Member joins the young justice team shortly after the events of depths. What kind of secrets is he hiding and what of the new villains an heros popping up around the world what kind of role does jason the new team member have in all of this sorry for all those who were reading my previous story before don't worry the first four chapters are all the same
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: welcome Havoc

I do not own young justice however I do own Havoc my OC AKA Jason

Havoc/Jason P.O.V

My name is Jason Alwen I'm sixteen years old and until recently I was just your average farm boy living in B.C Canada now I'm flying to the states to meet up with batman and join this 'young justice' team he keeps talking about. You see I'm not normal ever since I could remember I had the ability to manipulate both lightning and wind right now I can only shoot small bolts of lightning and fly for short periods of time. I looked outside in the sky and began to dream. I dreamed about being a bird flying through the sky with no worries or care about what's around him just feeling the wind push against my face as I flew without care or regret . As the plane flew closer to happy harbor I couldn't help but remember my father or as I would like to call him Satan. When I was born my mother died in child birth tragic yes but I never really knew her so it's not that traumatic for me but when she died my father became ….different. To the people outside me and my dad's home my dad seemed like the perfect citizen raising his son like a caring father and he did until I turned five. On my fifth birthday my powers began to show and my father was ecstatic like he knew they were going to reveal themselves sooner or later he forced me to take various drugs to increase my powers and always took test in his private lab in his basement to see just how my powers ticked and what could be used against me he kept me locked up in a cage whenever I wouldn't listen to him and rarely ever showed compassion much less love. I was startled out of my little flashback when the plane began to descend "now arriving at happy harbor" (I know It might not have an airport but bear with me please this is just a onetime thing) as the plane skid to a halt I unbuckled my belt quickly and grabbed my shoulder bag quickly moving trying to get outta of the plane and catch up with batman before I would miss him. As I stepped down the plane I began to look around. I looked everywhere for signs of the caped crusader but obviously I couldn't find him. When I exited out of the airport I looked around and came across a man with a black suit with a blue bird symbol on his chest a rooftop several buildings away "night wing" I thought. I began to run and using my electric powers began to magnetize myself to the side of the building running towards the rooftop where I saw night wing. When I reached the top night wing had his back to me " um excuse me are you night wing?" I was nervous of course I mean who wouldn't; here was a super hero right in front of me I just really hope I didn't F it up. Night wing turned to face me he had black hair and a good build that suggested years of training I of course did not want that years of training kicking my ass so I swallowed my nervousness and stuck my hand out in front of him " I'm Jason Alwen I'm here to join young justice" night wing made no move to take my hand instead he just smirked "I know I wasn't expecting you to find me so quickly I was out of sight for human eyes" I was only confused for a second before I realized what he was getting at " I am able to heighten any of my senses to over drive so to speak I can see farther, hear more, as well as smell better than any human however I can only do this with one sense at a time I have yet to try more than one sense yet" night wing's nod of approval lessen my nervousness a bit and when he stuck out his hand I gladly shook it " welcome to young justice Jason I will lead you to the cave and set you up alright, I will also need to see a demonstration of your powers so I can pick which squad you will suit best" I nodded and as Night wing began to run across the roof tops could only feel excitement.

Night wing finally stopped in front of a mountain "um this isn't a cave" before I could finish my sentence the mountain opened up to reveal a large door way into the base of said mountain "well I'll be damned" I followed night wing into the cave at first I was expecting something dark and gloomy with high tech computers and all that crap instead it was bright with a kitchen and a large circular arena like area which I assumed was a sparring area. As I glanced at the sparing area I couldn't help but be uncomfortable I hated sparring hurting a bad guy was one thing but with allies and friends I always feared I would lose control and harm someone just like I did two years ago "Grandpa" after my little episode I realized Nightwing was waving in my face trying to get my attention "oh sorry blanked out a bit" "yeah kind of noticed you okay" I nodded and gestured for Nightwing to start again " alright as I was attempting to tell you your room will be assigned by red tornado alright he'll be here in about half an hour so you can talk to him than enough about that though let me show you the rest of the cave alright" I followed Nightwing as he showed me the kitchen and the training area turns out they also had a pool down here however as the tour continued I could only think one thing "how the hell do they fit everything down here?" I was shaken out of my thought by Nightwing who stopped in the hanger "here we keep any aerial vehicles and the door were we entered the cave is where we keep our motorcycles or any other ground transport" I nodded "thank you for the tour nightwing I hope I wasn't any trouble" Nightwing only began to laugh "was it something I said?" Nightwing chuckled a bit more before he spoke "no actually just nobody else was this polite" "well" I said " it's like my Gran pappy always says be polite or get the hell out" Nightwing nodded and chuckled " your granpa has a strange sense of humor" I only stared at him blankly " that's what he told me when I moved in with him" at that Nightwing's chuckles lowered and he motioned for me to follow him " when will I meet the rest of the team?" I asked Night wing responded rather quickly "Beast Boy is out for the day with Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy is …..MIA , and Superboy is with Superman, as is Wonder girl with Wonder women, Batgirl is with Batman along with robin and Blue Beetle is at home for the night well Bumblebee and Mal are out on a date" I nodded "so pretty much I meet the team tomorrow" Nightwing nodded "okay then why the long explanation for where everyone is I don't know them where they are and what they do is there thing so why tell me" Nightwing only remained silent "fine" I thought "be that way" Nightwing led me back to the zeta beam area "alright I got to go back to Bludhaven and patrol will you be alright" "oh yeah I'll be fine don't worry" before Nightwing left however he stopped at the entrance of the Zeta tube "hey whats your superhero name?" he asked "um…I'm thinking Havoc" with that Nightwing immediately spoke "computer add new Zeta profile B-25 Havoc" with that a large scanner began to scan me "new profile added B-25 Havoc" as the computer added me to the main frame Nightwing Zeta to Bludhaven. The second Nightwing disappeared I jumped to the T.V and grabbed the remote "hahaha Finally I can watch some TV for some reason grandpa hates the thing now lets see what's on" I attempted to turn on the TV only for the remote to apparently have no batteries "…..i swear that old man has eyes everywhere but he WILL NOT WIN THIS ROUND !" I charged the remote using the electricity within my body successfully turning on the TV " ha beat that you old fart" no sooner had the words left my mouth the TV turned off and the female robotic voice came on saying "system malfunction system malfunction restoring systems time remaining 3 hours" as I sat there in awe I swore I heard my Grandpa laugh " how does he do it". I felt a vibrating in my pocket realizing it was my cell phone I picked it up and checked my text messages apparently my Grandpa texted me "Skill boy and a bit of luck" at first I was thinking " what the fuck is that man on" only seconds after did I realize he was answering my question that I spoke out loud "….I don't know what scares e more the fact that my grandpa somehow did all this or the fact he can use a cell phone.

Hey thanks for reading my chapter everyone sorry if the little joke at the end sucked if you have some funny scenes that you wished to be seen in this than just write them in the reviews or PM me also I am looking for a villain for Jason\Havoc his father is already one but i want a more active nemesis for Havoc

Chapter 2: Memories HAVOC'S P.O.V

After I realized that the TV wasn't coming on any time soon I decided to look around the cave a bit more. As I walked the hallways I couldn't help but notice the doors that signified a different hero's room there was one door with a large superman symbol "superboy" the next was a simple door without a symbol instead on the top of the door was a name "Megan hm guess I'll figure out later tomorrow" and finally there was a door right beside Megan's with the Letters BB "obviously Beast Boy". I continued my little self-tour until I came across the a room with a large assortment of items. It was nothing but a large self in a big room but along the shelves lied a variety of items and weapons. These ranged from a cat like mask, a robotic eyeball, a piece of cloth, a sai, an arrow, and etc. I looked at the top of the shelf to see in bold red letters "souvenir room? Oh this is something they picked up along their mission's". I left the room not bothering to pick anything up and went to the training area that Nightwing described. It was a simple area you could use it for sparring or set up a training mode for yourself and here I was typing away trying to do just that to bad I had no stinking clue what I was doing "let's try these" finally a screen came up I pushed a couple of buttons and pushed enter. Nothing I tried again but the results were always the same finally I lost my temper "God Dammit work!" I slammed my electrically charged fist into the key board in shock I looked at my hands "that's new" I was brought out of my thoughts by the computer voice talking again "Superboy training level six active" the floor opened up to reveal a large robot around 6 feet it seemed similar to red tornado but was white with the red kryptonion symbol of hope on its chest "target acquired B-25 Havoc" I sat there with only one thought "ah shi" and was sent hurling into a wall no sooner then that.

When I finally removed myself from the rubble the computer voice came back "failure" "you seem to be nothing but the bearer of bad news and pain for me" the voice didn't respond but I didn't care right now my attention was on what I assumed to be a Superman robot " uh how would I do this um computer mind giving me some info on this robot" a screen in the middle of the training area popped up showing the robot and Supermen beside each other "this training device was designed for Superboy this device is equal to half the strength of superman but misses some of his more vital superpowers such as invulnerability and heat vision" "wow thanks your good for something other than causing me misery" I stepped into the area again sending electricity to my eyes this time I was prepared. The robot rushed me and tried to get a stomach punch but I dodged and punched it square in the jaw resulting in a shock of pain "OW dammit stupid iron body" as I nursed my hand the robot caught me and wrapped it's arms around me and began to tilt back " what's it doing what's it doing!" the robot rammed back and Freakin German suplex me and sent my head into the hard concrete floor!. Now you would assume that my head would well explode but due to the electricity in my system and thanks to my ….'father' I figured out my body is able to regenerate how quickly depends on the amount of electricity in my body right now I was low on juice so I grabbed the robot by the head and sucked out all the energy it had to spare and my concussion healed in a matter of seconds along with my bruises. I got up and kicked the robot "that's right I kicked your tin can ass" only for the robot to kick start again and get up "I sometimes wonder if god hates me and it's times like this that make me really sure he does" and once again the robot began to kick and beat me around the training area.

Nightwing's P.O.V

I was currently in Buldhaven patrolling the city it seemed quiet tonight which was rare but I knew that anything could pop up so I reached for my communicator so I could call batman when I realized one crucial fact I had left it at the cave "how stupid how could I make such an amateur mistake damn!" I rushed to the zeta pod that was hidden in an old broken telephone booth and zeta back to the cave. As I set foot onto the floor I heard the sound of a fight going on "why would a fight be happening have we been compromised!" I rushed to the source which was the training room only to see Havoc getting thrown around by…a robot? "HELP ME" Havoc screeched he was currently held by the ankles and was being swung around into the ground and walls "SERIOUSLY HERE" I ran to the control panel and noticed he was on Superboys new training regime "so this is what he was talking about" I thought I began to hack into Superboys profile and shut down the robot "thank you so much now if you would be so kind to GET THE THING OFF ME!" I looked up and noticed his arm sticking out beneath the super bot "alright give me a second" I turned it back on and had it get off Havoc and move back into the small compartment beneath the training ground. I shut down the computer and walked to Havoc who was still on the ground "are you alright" he twisted his neck to face me "oh I'm just dandy ya know had a blast being swung around like a baseball bat and being crushed by a three ton bot!" I checked him of his injuries his left arm was broken along with several of his ribs and he seemed to have a small concession "I'll get you to a hospital" he grabbed my arm "don't no need just bring me to a generator or an unplugged outlet" I did as I was told and brought him to the basement of the cave where our generator was located "here be quick were not allowed near this thing so hurry up" he put his hand out and I watched fascinated as the electrical energy began to arc towards Havoc and heal him of his injuries and a supercharged rate . He got up and was fine no injuries were present on him "so Havoc mind telling me why Superboys new Training mode was active?" Havoc seemed to shrink as he began to scratch the back of his head "well about that" Havoc quickly told me of all the had happened when I was out and also handed me my communicator "found this in the hanger when I was looking around thought somebody might have left it by accident fully charged by the way" I took my communicator and sure enough it was fully charged "thank you Havoc" I lead Havoc back to the training ground where the zeta tubes began to glow (im going to say this now I am not adding B-whatever to every person who enters through a zeta tube I'll just say their names) "Red Tornado" when the familiar red android arrived I began to run to the zeta tube "computer Bludhaven" "Nightwing transport" as I arrived in my city I couldn't help but smirk "I think I know why he calls himself Havoc now" I thought

Third person P.O.V

As the Red Tornado entered the familiar cave it came across its new inhabitant Jason Alwen otherwise known as Havoc he was new and inexperienced but so were all the previous young justice members he would learn. But what Red Tornado found enlightening was the similarity of their powers Red Tornado could manipulate the wind to create tornado's and hurricanes however Havoc could do the same if he could develop his wind abilities more and his lightning powers could prove to be equally productive "hello Havoc my name is Red Tornado I am the Caretaker of this facility follow me to you room" Jason followed the android hoping his room wasn't the size of a closet "I Wonder what life will be like here" he thought. Havoc followed the android until he came across the door that was across from Superboys "this is my room?" the android nodded "yes here is the pass code should you ever forget just ask me and I will remind you" Jason nodded and entered his passcode the door opened to reveal a rather bland room "wow a bed and a dresser say are we allowed to customize our rooms" "of course" responded Red "sweet but I'm taking a guess with our own money" "correct again Havoc " "Hmm I can find a job in the city later but for now I'm going to bed night Red" with that Havoc entered his room closing the door and going to sleep well Red Tornado just went up to his room inside the top of the cave.

Havoc's P.O.V

I sat there in my room taking it all in just weeks ago I was a simple farm boy with stupid electrical powers that did more harm than good now here I am part of a team that_ 'helps'_ people I couldn't believe it me a….monster. I still remember what the partners of my dad used to say "why keep him he is a broken project he's to afraid to use abilities to the max clone him and delete him and start over again" "here monster" the guard would say as he threw my dinner at me I was considered inhuman a useless tool with a lot of power finally my dad listened to them and threw me into the pacific I….I remember the pain as my body fell into the ocean the fear that this was the end but it wasn't and I washed up in Canada and there I lived off the streets for about six months making my way across the country until I met Him Grandpa I still remember that day when the old man found me in a small town in B.C ( this town is fake doesn't exist) the town was called Alwen named after the old man's great grandfather and the name I eventually took as my own I still remember that day it was one of the few that I cherished the most.

FLASHBACK

I was dressed in a white suit with a lightning bolt logo (think of Superboys Solar suit with a lightning bolt logo) going through the trash of the town hoping to find food when a man with a cane came by "oh hello you're a new face how do you do my boy" I turned in shock and was prepared for a fight but instead all I found was a small weak old man holding onto what I assumed was a straw hat "what do you want old man!" my voice was raspy and my throat burned from lack of water but the old man stood firm even when he saw the unconscious forms of several men around me " I see you've been busy" I scoffed who was this old fool why would he be stupid enough to come anywhere near me I later got my answer "well boy perhaps you shouldn't be so rough" it wasn't because he was wise "what are you going to do you about it a time-out " or because he was brave "no" or even because I was a kid and I couldn't do such damage to full grown adults "then what" no he faced me because he wanted to help me " I'm going to give you an ass kicking" with his fists. I woke up from my ass kicking as he called in a large house my bruises were already healing and the old man who defeated me was currently placing a hot bowl of stew in front of me "here eat up you obviously need it" I needed no persuasion into digging into my meal and when I was done the elderly man took the bowl and began to speak "how are you feeling" "great with the bruises and all got to say for an old fart you pack a punch a punch" I swore to god that man's face became redder then a bull on hot sauce when he screamed at me " I AM NOT AN OLD FART YOU TWERP!" I mentally told myself never to call him an old fart of course I never did keep that promise "alright sorry thank you for the meal I'll be on my way" I wanted to leave the presence of the man who defeated me so soundly quickly I did not want to meet his wrath again but before I even got far enough to the kitchen the man grabbed my shoulder lightly "I've seen your kind before boy hurt and scarred a way a boy never should be" I froze did he know? "I want to help you if you give me the chance" I turned to him quickly "oh yea you want to help me how's kicking my butt HELPING ME" he laughed loudly "would you have listened to me otherwise ya stubborn mule I know your kind eh your stubborn to a fault but loyal as well I knew no matter what I said you wouldn't have listened to me until I finally knocked some sense into your head" although this man was insane and probably a lunatic I couldn't help but agree but I was still obviously angry "oh then how are you going to help me" he smiled "simple actually I'm going to adopt you" from then on for the next six years of my life I came to call that man Grandpa he was the father I wished I had he took care of me in his insane twisted ways teaching me right from wrong and control but even with his teachings I have harmed him but he forgave me anyways I swore on the day that I had harmed him that I would follow in his example and forgive when it is deserved and show mercy and kindness to any enemy "I love you, you crazy old maniac" my phone buzzed having another messaged that said "I know me boy I know" "…yea still find that incredibly creepy" with that I shut of my light and went to bed hoping for the best the next day.

Alright here's chapter 2 hope you like it please leave a review sorry for the change of name from the first chapter but Memories really suited the way this chapter played out so I changed it also if you have any OC character you wish to add go on leave em in the reviews leave there names powers weaknesses ECT ECT also if you want you can leave pairings as well please note I will be paring super boy with Miss Martian in this fic and I still haven't decided on cassie but anyone else is far game.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter 2: Memories HAVOC'S P.O.V

After I realized that the TV wasn't coming on any time soon I decided to look around the cave a bit more. As I walked the hallways I couldn't help but notice the doors that signified a different hero's room there was one door with a large superman symbol "superboy" the next was a simple door without a symbol instead on the top of the door was a name "Megan hm guess I'll figure out later tomorrow" and finally there was a door right beside Megan's with the Letters BB "obviously Beast Boy". I continued my little self-tour until I came across the a room with a large assortment of items. It was nothing but a large self in a big room but along the shelves lied a variety of items and weapons. These ranged from a cat like mask, a robotic eyeball, a piece of cloth, a sai, an arrow, and etc. I looked at the top of the shelf to see in bold red letters "souvenir room? Oh this is something they picked up along their mission's". I left the room not bothering to pick anything up and went to the training area that Nightwing described. It was a simple area you could use it for sparring or set up a training mode for yourself and here I was typing away trying to do just that to bad I had no stinking clue what I was doing "let's try these" finally a screen came up I pushed a couple of buttons and pushed enter. Nothing I tried again but the results were always the same finally I lost my temper "God Dammit work!" I slammed my electrically charged fist into the key board in shock I looked at my hands "that's new" I was brought out of my thoughts by the computer voice talking again "Superboy training level six active" the floor opened up to reveal a large robot around 6 feet it seemed similar to red tornado but was white with the red kryptonion symbol of hope on its chest "target acquired B-25 Havoc" I sat there with only one thought "ah shi" and was sent hurling into a wall no sooner than that.

When I finally removed myself from the rubble the computer voice came back "failure" "you seem to be nothing but the bearer of bad news and pain for me" the voice didn't respond but I didn't care right now my attention was on what I assumed to be a Superman robot " uh how would I do this um computer mind giving me some info on this robot" a screen in the middle of the training area popped up showing the robot and Supermen beside each other "this training device was designed for Superboy this device is equal to half the strength of superman but misses some of his more vital superpowers such as invulnerability and heat vision" "wow thanks your good for something other than causing me misery" I stepped into the area again sending electricity to my eyes this time I was prepared. The robot rushed me and tried to get a stomach punch but I dodged and punched it square in the jaw resulting in a shock of pain "OW dammit stupid iron body" as I nursed my hand the robot caught me and wrapped it's arms around me and began to tilt back " what's it doing what's it doing!" the robot rammed back and Freakin German suplex me and sent my head into the hard concrete floor!. Now you would assume that my head would well explode but due to the electricity in my system and thanks to my ….'father' I figured out my body is able to regenerate how quickly depends on the amount of electricity in my body right now I was low on juice so I grabbed the robot by the head and sucked out all the energy it had to spare and my concussion healed in a matter of seconds along with my bruises. I got up and kicked the robot "that's right I kicked your tin can ass" only for the robot to kick start again and get up "I sometimes wonder if god hates me and it's times like this that make me really sure he does" and once again the robot began to kick and beat me around the training area.

Nightwing's P.O.V

I was currently in Buldhaven patrolling the city it seemed quiet tonight which was rare but I knew that anything could pop up so I reached for my communicator so I could call batman when I realized one crucial fact I had left it at the cave "how stupid how could I make such an amateur mistake damn!" I rushed to the zeta pod that was hidden in an old broken telephone booth and zeta back to the cave. As I set foot onto the floor I heard the sound of a fight going on "why would a fight be happening have we been compromised!" I rushed to the source which was the training room only to see Havoc getting thrown around by…a robot? "HELP ME" Havoc screeched he was currently held by the ankles and was being swung around into the ground and walls "SERIOUSLY HERE" I ran to the control panel and noticed he was on Superboys new training regime "so this is what he was talking about" I thought I began to hack into Superboys profile and shut down the robot "thank you so much now if you would be so kind to GET THE THING OFF ME!" I looked up and noticed his arm sticking out beneath the super bot "alright give me a second" I turned it back on and had it get off Havoc and move back into the small compartment beneath the training ground. I shut down the computer and walked to Havoc who was still on the ground "are you alright" he twisted his neck to face me "oh I'm just dandy ya know had a blast being swung around like a baseball bat and being crushed by a three ton bot!" I checked him of his injuries his left arm was broken along with several of his ribs and he seemed to have a small concession "I'll get you to a hospital" he grabbed my arm "don't no need just bring me to a generator or an unplugged outlet" I did as I was told and brought him to the basement of the cave where our generator was located "here be quick were not allowed near this thing so hurry up" he put his hand out and I watched fascinated as the electrical energy began to arc towards Havoc and heal him of his injuries and a supercharged rate . He got up and was fine no injuries were present on him "so Havoc mind telling me why Superboys new Training mode was active?" Havoc seemed to shrink as he began to scratch the back of his head "well about that" Havoc quickly told me of all the had happened when I was out and also handed me my communicator "found this in the hanger when I was looking around thought somebody might have left it by accident fully charged by the way" I took my communicator and sure enough it was fully charged "thank you Havoc" I lead Havoc back to the training ground where the zeta tubes began to glow (im going to say this now I am not adding B-whatever to every person who enters through a zeta tube I'll just say their names) "Red Tornado" when the familiar red android arrived I began to run to the zeta tube "computer Bludhaven" "Nightwing transport" as I arrived in my city I couldn't help but smirk "I think I know why he calls himself Havoc now" I thought

Third person P.O.V

As the Red Tornado entered the familiar cave it came across its new inhabitant Jason Alwen otherwise known as Havoc he was new and inexperienced but so were all the previous young justice members he would learn. But what Red Tornado found enlightening was the similarity of their powers Red Tornado could manipulate the wind to create tornado's and hurricanes however Havoc could do the same if he could develop his wind abilities more and his lightning powers could prove to be equally productive "hello Havoc my name is Red Tornado I am the Caretaker of this facility follow me to you room" Jason followed the android hoping his room wasn't the size of a closet "I Wonder what life will be like here" he thought. Havoc followed the android until he came across the door that was across from Superboys "this is my room?" the android nodded "yes here is the pass code should you ever forget just ask me and I will remind you" Jason nodded and entered his passcode the door opened to reveal a rather bland room "wow a bed and a dresser say are we allowed to customize our rooms" "of course" responded Red "sweet but I'm taking a guess with our own money" "correct again Havoc " "Hmm I can find a job in the city later but for now I'm going to bed night Red" with that Havoc entered his room closing the door and going to sleep well Red Tornado just went up to his room inside the top of the cave.

Havoc's P.O.V

I sat there in my room taking it all in just weeks ago I was a simple farm boy with stupid electrical powers that did more harm than good now here I am part of a team that 'helps' people I couldn't believe it me a….monster. I still remember what the partners of my dad used to say "why keep him he is a broken project he's to afraid to use abilities to the max clone him and delete him and start over again" "here monster" the guard would say as he threw my dinner at me I was considered inhuman a useless tool with a lot of power finally my dad listened to them and threw me into the pacific I….I remember the pain as my body fell into the ocean the fear that this was the end but it wasn't and I washed up in Canada and there I lived off the streets for about six months making my way across the country until I met Him Grandpa I still remember that day when the old man found me in a small town in B.C ( this town is fake doesn't exist) the town was called Alwen named after the old man's great grandfather and the name I eventually took as my own I still remember that day it was one of the few that I cherished the most.

FLASHBACK

I was dressed in a white suit with a lightning bolt logo (think of Superboys Solar suit with a lightning bolt logo) going through the trash of the town hoping to find food when a man with a cane came by "oh hello you're a new face how do you do my boy" I turned in shock and was prepared for a fight but instead all I found was a small weak old man holding onto what I assumed was a straw hat "what do you want old man!" my voice was raspy and my throat burned from lack of water but the old man stood firm even when he saw the unconscious forms of several men around me " I see you've been busy" I scoffed who was this old fool why would he be stupid enough to come anywhere near me I later got my answer "well boy perhaps you shouldn't be so rough" it wasn't because he was wise "what are you going to do you about it a time-out " or because he was brave "no" or even because I was a kid and I couldn't do such damage to full grown adults "then what" no he faced me because he wanted to help me " I'm going to give you an ass kicking" with his fists. I woke up from my ass kicking as he called in a large house my bruises were already healing and the old man who defeated me was currently placing a hot bowl of stew in front of me "here eat up you obviously need it" I needed no persuasion into digging into my meal and when I was done the elderly man took the bowl and began to speak "how are you feeling" "great with the bruises and all got to say for an old fart you pack a punch a punch" I swore to god that man's face became redder then a bull on hot sauce when he screamed at me " I AM NOT AN OLD FART YOU TWERP!" I mentally told myself never to call him an old fart of course I never did keep that promise "alright sorry thank you for the meal I'll be on my way" I wanted to leave the presence of the man who defeated me so soundly quickly I did not want to meet his wrath again but before I even got far enough to the kitchen the man grabbed my shoulder lightly "I've seen your kind before boy hurt and scarred a way a boy never should be" I froze did he know? "I want to help you if you give me the chance" I turned to him quickly "oh yea you want to help me how's kicking my butt HELPING ME" he laughed loudly "would you have listened to me otherwise ya stubborn mule I know your kind eh your stubborn to a fault but loyal as well I knew no matter what I said you wouldn't have listened to me until I finally knocked some sense into your head" although this man was insane and probably a lunatic I couldn't help but agree but I was still obviously angry "oh then how are you going to help me" he smiled "simple actually I'm going to adopt you" from then on for the next six years of my life I came to call that man Grandpa he was the father I wished I had he took care of me in his insane twisted ways teaching me right from wrong and control but even with his teachings I have harmed him but he forgave me anyways I swore on the day that I had harmed him that I would follow in his example and forgive when it is deserved and show mercy and kindness to any enemy "I love you, you crazy old maniac" my phone buzzed having another messaged that said "I know me boy I know" "…yea still find that incredibly creepy" with that I shut of my light and went to bed hoping for the best the next day.

Alright here's chapter 2 hope you like it please leave a review sorry for the change of name from the first chapter but Memories really suited the way this chapter played out so I changed it also if you have any OC character you wish to add go on leave em in the reviews leave there names powers weaknesses ECT ECT also if you want you can leave pairings as well please note I will be paring super boy with Miss Martian in this fic and I still haven't decided on cassie but anyone else is far game.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Eve

Chapter 3 Havoc's P.O.V

I woke up feeling cranky and the urge to punch something obviously as you can see I am not a morning person luckily for me no one was around to suffer my wrath at least I hoped anyways. I exited my room and made a beeline for the guy's washroom. The facilities in this place were top notch I went to my area and brushed my teeth and did my hair. Apparently according to Batman a suit he made for me was coming in today at first I was hesitant of trusting such a suit since he knew next to nothing about my powers however after talking to Gramps he said this "he's the God Damn batman twerp of course he knows" and I couldn't agree more that man was more scary then Grandpa ….. and that's saying something . I entered the kitchen in the same clothes as yesterday I had yet to go shopping and gather clothes anyways I started the oven and began to make some homemade pancakes "well might as well make a good first impression " I was on my eighth pancake when a young greened skinned boy came running in like a monkey talking about monkeys the kid actually seemed like a monkey hybrid thing now that I got a close look at him he even had a tail "hello" . The kid took one look at me and screamed "INTRUDER INTRUDER!" I only looked at the kid before a rather large looking guy my age came coming in "GARFIELD MOVE!" the guy punched me and sent me hurtling into the opposite wall "ow" was the only thought going through my head.

"Conner Garth what's wrong?" I shifted my eyes to see a greened skinned girl levitating in the air she had short red hair and a costume similar to the Martian man hunter "well there's Miss Martian" I thought "we have an intruder contact the rest of the team" I looked at the guy who broke most of the bones in my body he was a little shorter than me with night black hair and a permanent scowl on his face "oh guys he's not an intruder" giggled the Martian girl as levitated me out of the wall "he's our new teammate Havoc" she placed me down I grunted a bit with pain as my ribs had yet to fully heal "oh sorry about that bro my names Garfield AKA Beastboy" I shook the young green monkey boy's hand "Jason Alwen or Havoc whichever you prefer" the black haired teen nodded in my direction "you are Superboy right" he only nodded "welcome to the team Havoc and sorry for the punch" with that he grabbed a plate and three of the pancakes that I made "a thank you would be nice" Superboy only looked at me with pancakes stuffed in his face "ah never mind" I turned to Miss Martian " I would assume your miss martian" she nodded "yep my names megan welcome to the team Jason" with that she grabbed a plate and grabbed two of my eight pancakes leaving only three "well since the batter has burned let's say we split the last …three?" .I turned to see Beastboy gone and turned to the table to see him stuffing his face with the three pancakes "whipee none for me" I thought. As I settled for a bowl of cereal Megan began a conversation "so your living in the cave as well" I nodded "yea my Grandpa lives to far away for me to just go home and he can't power a zeta tube from where he lives so I have to live here until I get some time to visit him" at that Miss Martian only smiled "where do you live" "Canada B.C Alwen town" at that miss martian rose an eyebrow "your from Canada wouldn't Canada have its own super villains to worry about" I realized she was asking why I was here fighting crime rather than at home "about that Canada doesn't really have many super villains that are….as powerful as the ones here so to speak we have our own heroes though and we really don't have a lot of crime in Alwen town so I decided to join you guys when Batman invite me" miss martian nodded and took another bite from her pancake "hey what are your powers" asked Garfield I thought how to answer that considering I didn't know all of my powers "well now that's hard to explain" "how so?" asked superboy "well I don't know all of my powers hehe" I looked around the table to see them looking at me with shocked faces "what?" Megan sighed "we all here now all of our powers and how they work although we may not be as ….efficient or developed with them as our mentors we still know how to use them" I sighed "then how am I supposed to figure out my powers keep doing random stuff till lightning starts shooting outta my ass when I fart" Superboy only smirked Megan seemed angry and Garfield seemed to have a confused look on his face "hey sis isn't an ass a mule" I sat their dumfounded the small kid I was currently sitting next to me who seemed like 12 or 13 years old didn't know swear words wait but if he didn't know them and Miss Martian was his sister…uh oh "sorry about that miss thought he would now at least that word" Garfield looked at me with that same look "what does it mean?" I chuckled nervously "down in Canada that word um has a uh different meaning ya know so I'll tell you when you turn 14""ehhem" "I mean 15" as I ate the rest of the cereal I saw a hatch open up on the roof of the cave where red tornado came out and flew down beside the table " I overheard your conversation Havoc and I have a means to see just what your powers are capable of and just how far you can go with them" I smiled "thanks Red can we do it now" I asked. Red tornado brought me up into his room via tornado and to say I was surprised was an understatement.

I was expecting wires and screens everywhere computers and technology but instead all I found were some Zeta tubes and two tables and a single pc "please lay on the table" although Red was an android I trusted him besides if he did anything creepy I just suck out whatever energy he has left. The table was cold and hard obviously not built for comfort "so what are we doing here weird helmet device a quiz what?" instead of any of those he brought out a needle "this will only hurt for a second" before I could protest he stabbed me in the arm and injected the blue liquid "OW DAMMIT" Red Tornado held me down as I tried to punch his head off "be calm havoc this needle held tiny microscopic Nano's that will scan your body they then exit out of the" "don't continue that seriously don't want to know where their coming out of" I lied back down allowing whatever those stupid Nano's were doing do their job "hm interesting" I looked at Red "what are you seeing" red tornado looked at me" it would appear you are able to hold a large amount of electrical energy and use it in any way you see fit" he explained "uh kind of knew that already anything else" he nodded "yes it seems your body is cable of how…how should I put this go into an overdrive performance". I stared blankly at the red android "wha" "what I mean "he tried to explain "is this by using the electricity in your body you can make yourself faster and stronger by how much I do not know as of yet and due to how diverse your powers are you must practice them try sending an object away by using a shock wave" I looked at the small box in front of me and concentrated the electric energy into my hands a small electric ball formed "alright let's try this!" I let the ball explode but instead of sending it away like a shock wave it electrified it instead. "uh okay that's new" red tornado inspecting the box object that I currently scorched "it would seem you have created a something other than a shock wave" "no duh tin can" I thought "from the data that was currently collected it would seem as though you have made a stun technique see here although it is burned a little bit it has power equal to a Taser try putting more power into it and see what happens" I conjured up the small bolt as before and put more electricity into it instead of growing in size instead it become more hectic as more energy was put into it. I threw the small bolt and was not prepared for the destruction it caused as it blew the small box into smithereens "sweet!" red tornado nodded "it would seem as though the more energy the more destructive the bolt becomes I want you to keep practicing with your powers in a safe environment and come back to me with any new variations also practice your wind capabilities it would come in handy in more ways than one" I nodded and made my way for the exit "thanks red see ya later" red tornado only waved as I jumped out the hole.

When I landed on the ground I noticed more people in the room. There was a red headed women who was dressed in similar to batman with the bat logo on her chest, another person was a Spanish guy my age who seemed to be arguing with himself "great first grandpa now him what's next batman in a clown suit" I thought I looked to my left to see a blond haired girl who had a black tank top with the wonder women symbol she had blonde hair and a nice figure "well she's cute" I thought "no BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS" as I shook the thoughts of the blonde girl out of my head the Spanish guy came up to me "hey names Jaime reyes or Blue Beetle welcome to young justice" I smiled "Jason Alwen AKA Havoc it's good to be here" the red-haired batgirl came up to me with the Blondie close behind "my code-names Batgirl" "called it" I thought "and I'm cassie or Wonder Girl" I shook both of their hands "so anyone else I should meet" "yes actually" " I turned to see a guy as tall as me but bigger much bigger "oh hello you are" I asked "mission control Mal nice to meet a new face around here" behind him a much smaller women around my age popped out "I'm Karen or bumble bee" I shook both their hands "uh why is everyone here what's happening " "a mission that's' what's happening" I turned to see Nightwing walking to the middle of the training grounds area "Mal" he said "bring up the mission details" "on it" Mal replied. Mal typed away and up came a picture of a small orange coloured hair "who's the Ginge" I asked "this is professor Ivo about six years ago he created a robot called Amazo who was able to copy any power it saw and replicate it to perfection it took the league 3 hours of fighting just to dismantle it" I nodded "today however Ivo seems to be attempting to create it again" I waved my hand "uh no offense or to make this harder for us in the missions but why doesn't Ivo just mass produce his machine and demolish us" Nightwing looked at me with a smirk "that's a good question the reason why he cannot mass produce his Weapon is because of the fact that it requires such rare materials to make as well as the fact that it's blue prints are incredibly hard to follow making it difficult to build even if you have built it before" I shrugged "anyways' Nightwing continued "we have found many places in which Ivo could be recreating Amazo so we have narrowed it down to the final three these areas are the most likely to house Ivo so for the first Area in Montana Texas will be searched by Batgirl,Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, and miss martian this area is covered in guards so it requires stealth" he turned to Miss martian "Miss martian will lead Alpha" he turned to me "Beta will go to an old facility Ivo used down in the Canadian Rockies blue Beetle, Havoc, Robin, and Beastboy will be on this team Robin lead them well" he took a breath before he continued "Delta Squad will be composed of me, Superboy, and our other new member Impulse who has yet to arrive" Nightwing turned to me " Havoc I understand you have yet to acquire your suit" I nodded "yea Batman said he was sending me one apparently" Nightwing nodded "Mal" he said "lead Havoc to the Armory so he can get his suit" Mal moved from his computer and began to go down the hall "come on Havoc lets go" I followed the rather large man down into the hallway that contained Superboys, Miss Martian, and Beastboys rooms as well as my own "each of these rooms are actually armories for everyone here it's where they store extra equipment and other such items there are other rooms in a different hallway for the rest of the team Batman however dropped your suit in your room" I laughed "thanks Mal what should I be expecting a white Bat suit" he stared at me blankly "you really got to work on your jokes" he said "I try my best eh" I opened my door and there it was.

My suit was rather different actually. The Torso part was a simple hoodie at first the hoodie itself was pure white with lightning design on the back however inside the hoodie was a different story. Inside was technology I had never seen before and seemed to act like armour " ah what's with the hoodie?" I asked Mal went to it and inspected it "this hoodie has built in armour made of the same material as both Nightwing and Batman' suits giving you protection from bullets, fire, and it absorbs any electricity that is thrown at you "sweet" I thought "however there is one major difference to this suit" I rose an eyebrow "really what's that" "this" he explained Mal turned my hoodie over to show the black lightning designs "yea what of it it's a design" Mal shook his head " so it would seem but in actuality this lets you store up electricity and according to the letter he sent it can store up to 50 Giga Watts if you need to increase the size go to Batman later" I stared in shock at my suit how could a simple hoodie due so much "also if you push the symbol here" he pointed to a wolf head symbol on the right shoulder" your mask comes up" I was practically jumping up and down for this suit "what do the pants do" Mal read the letter and laughed "sorry to say kid nothing they are heavy resistant meaning they'll last a long time they are also fire proof, offers some resistant to bullets not a lot mind you but really compared to the upper part of your suit they do nothing that gives you an advantage just protection" I nodded "thanks Mal anything else" he nodded and threw me a pair of black metal gloves with blue lights on the sides of the arms "what are these" I asked "Nightwing told Batman about you running up the side of a building by magnetizing your feet to the building these gloves allow you to do that with any material so you can climb up wood, brick, even glass all you have to do is just power it yourself you are the battery for these gadgets so make sure you don't overuse them" I nodded and put them on they reached as far as my mid fore arm I put electricity into them and the blue lights turned red "cool thanks Mal for Explaining this also will these gloves restrict my powers" Mal shrugged " gotta try it out to find out" I concentrated on forming a simple bolt and my gloves turned red before one formed in my hand "hm doesn't really mess with my powers so these will come in handy " I fired it into a wall leavin a good sized dent " ah now it's my room" Mal rose an eyebrow "what are you talking about" he asked "don't ask" As Mal left the room I was already putting my suit together and as I rose the hood I pushed the wolf symbol resulting in a piece of thin metal covering my mouth and my nose leaving my eyes and forehead uncovered ".. I haven't even fought crime in this thing yet but I love it already" I went to my cell phone to check my messages one was from Grandpa the other was Maddie a friend of Grandpa's "yea I'm just gonna ignore Grandpa" I checked the message from Maddie "looking good Twerp-sign Grandpa" "…OH COME ON HOW DOES HE" I calmed down and closed my phone 'I'm so buying a new phone"

Down in Alwen town an elderly man was currently laughing his old heart out as he dialed a number and called the man who sent his grandson to young justice "Batman I owe you one I haven't had this much fun in sixty years whew" as he left his message the old man threw the cell phone away "ah I think I screwed with him enough" the old man finally settled down and sighed "be safe you twerp" with that he old man closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Third chapter up leave a review please also if you have any OC characters you want to add good or evil leave their Bio in the reviews and if you have an idea for any missions the team will do in the future you can leave those in the reviews thanks in advance fourth chap will be up in a day or two if things go well


	4. Chapter 4: Mission eve end

Chapter 4: E.V.E Third Persons P.O.V I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE

Havoc left his room and walked back to his group "so Blue Beetle what exactly is going to happen on this mission are we going in all stealthy or we going to blow the front door off" Blue Beetle turned to Havoc "depends the scarab will scan the building for any heat signatures before we go in so I guess it depends on what's inside" I nodded and waited for Beast Boy and Robin to show up "alright team lets go" I turned to see a boy quite a few years younger than me enter in the room and go towards the Zeta tubes "He's Robin?" asked Havoc "yep don't assume he's a rookie because of his age he's a capable fighter and a leader so don't worry alright" Havoc could only nod as he followed Blue Beetle to the tubes. However before he could get within ten feet of the tubes Nightwing grabbed his shoulder "here a communicator put it in your ear for radio contact for your team alright" havoc took the small communicator and put it in his ear "thank you Nightwing See ya" Havoc ran off to catch up with his team as they went through the zeta tube "alright" said Nightwing "Beta is already on the move Alpha are you ready" all members of Alpha nodded and went through to their destination "alright Superboy has Impulse arrive" "negative" he replied "sigh Mal try to track him and tell him to meet us at the old train yard a couple of miles here Superboy let's move out" Team Delta went out to the hanger and moved to the old train yard a few miles up "hm alright ah he's still at barrys I'll call him up" after a few rings Impulse answered "hello impulse here!" "Impulse superboy and Nightwing want you to meet them at the old train yard a few miles north know the place?" "yep I know the place oh man I can't wait this missions gonna be so Crash!" Impulse hung up before Mal could say another word "hm alright lets get some data on these areas" as Mal began researching the areas of the mission the teams were already moving in.

Team Alpha exited the Zeta beam to come into view of a rather large building with large red letters saying CADMAS "Cadmas again why haven't they been shut down?" asked Miss Martian "according to Nightwings's sources apparently this branch of Cadmas is for business but they still have a lab with state of the art equipment in the basement which is why he sent us here he wants us to check if Ivo is here and if not if they are doing any illegal activities and to answer your Question Cadmas has made to many breakthrough for science to just be simply shut down it would be a waste of a large resource" everyone in the group nodded in understanding "so what are we doing here there are gaurds everywhere near the Building" asked Bumblebee "one second here contacting Mal for some info" when the link established a screen with Mals face showed up on her wrist watch(not sure if they have this tech but for all intent and purposes let's say they do) "hey Mal" said Batgirl " any info on the Cadmas building?" Mal looked on his computer before he smiled "actually I do have some info for you here are the patrol times and also check this out apparently they wanted to build an electric fence around the parameter they started yesterday but due to a bad storm just a few hours ago the workers went home there's a large hole in the fence which leads to a vent so that's a lucky break for you guys good luck that's all I got so far" "thanks Mal" Batgirl shut off communications and went through the information "alright the next patrol shift Is in 40 minutes come on lets get over to that hole" Miss Martian turned invisible and connected everyone's minds "listen up I'll go scout ahead see if there's anything wrong start moving in 6" with that the martian left to scout ahead.

Meanwhile

Nightwing and Superboy were in the entrance of the abandoned Train Yard when Impulse came running in "I contacted Mal I'm up to 'speed' see what I did there HA" Nightwing and Superboy groaned "enough with the jokes Impulse" asked superboy "alright alright" he said "so you guys really believe Ivo's in there?" Nightwing had already busted down a piece of the fence to create a hole to go through "even if he's not here now there's a high chance that he was here before we're here to investigate, if he's here we arrest him if not we search his lab for any clues as to what he's planning" both Superboy and Impulse "but what if both Ivo and the Lab aren't here?" asked Impulse "then I guess it's a dead end" was Nightwings only response as he and Superboy went through "hey wait up!...wow never thought I'd say that in my life" Impulse quickly went through the hole and ran the rest of the way the catch up to his team. As both Alpha and Delta began their search Team Beta had just began theirs.

In The Rockies

"Wow so this is the Rockies" said Beast Boy "sorry Beast boy no time for sightseeing we got a mission team move out" Robin and Havoc took the ground while Blue beetle and a newly formed Hawk beast Boy took the skies "so" said Havoc "what's being a team leader like" Robin sighed " it's ….scary actually although you call all the shots if one mistakes so much as happens and it kills a team member that man or women's life is on your hands and it's terrifying to wait and hope you get everyone home safely" Robin was not prepared for Havoc to pat him on the back "it's good you feel that way it means you are about your teammates safety so you will obviously go the most safest but successful route you have available granted something's are worth taking a risk for"Robin looked at his new Teammate in shock "what about saf" Havoc cut him off "I'm not saying forget about safety what I'm saying is this shit happens alright lets say this the plan goes off without a hitch your home free however the bad guy had a weapon you didn't know he had and with It kills the closes teammate to him" Robin looks down taking it all in "yea you're gonna feel guilt but that doesn't mean your teammate died because of you …okay" Robin looked at the man before him although he was 16 he just joined the team and already he knew what being a hero entailed and how to deal with it " how do you know all this stuff" he asked "my grandpa always told stories of a hero who used electric powers like me although he could heal with his powers and absorb someone's life those of which I can't do anyways his stories always told me that shit will happen people will die one day but you have to move forward because the man who had killed your friend, family, or even girlfriend is at large and needs to be taken down and punished after you my mourn all you like" Havoc's voice had taken a depressed tone "are you alright Havoc" asked Robin "I'm fine come one let's do this" havoc began to run just that little bit faster to anyone else it would look as though he was excited for this mission but to Robin it was a silent movement that told him their little talk was over. They ran through the Rockies for what seemed like forever "Damn how much farther do we have to go I mean we are almost there right" asked Havoc "yes I contacted Mal and he sent me a map we should be there in minutes" and sure enough after a bit of running there it was a rather small facility like building with a bit of smoke coming out of the pipe on the side. Havoc pulled down his mask and forced electricity into his nose "that smoke isn't factory pollution its smells like wood someone's in there it's not smart to leave a fire unchecked" at this the entire Beta Squad turned to look at him "how do you know that?" asked Beastboy "I can heighten anyone of my senses by adding more electricity to the area but I haven't been able to do two senses at once yet so yea" with that he pulled his mask up and the Squad continued their trek. As Beta squad reached their area Alpha was storming the Texas Cadmas branch

Texas Montana

"Okay team status report" "alright I'm in the vent how about you" asked Bat girl "I already flew into the vents and I am making my way to the basement floor I will radio you back when I have discovered something" said Bumblebee "I'm stuck out here on guard duty….again" grumbled Cassie "it Is needed cassie we need someone out there should something go wrong" Miss Martian only heard mumbling about powers and how she could do it "alright team im currently invisible I am going to the directors office and I'm going to link Mal in" a chorus of rogers were heard as Megan's mind was quite once more "alright" she privately thought "the director's office should be on the top floor" as she thought this she had already begun to phase through the floors. When she reached the top floor a bald man was sitting in the chair talking "yes honey I'll be home shortly don't worry I'm fine ….love you too by the way whats for dinner?" Megan was listening to the conversation between the man and his wife and it reminded her of Connor "NO you cannot think of him you'll jeopardize the mission" she went to telepathically ravage through the man's mind for a password however before her telekinetic reach could reach the poor mans mind a memory flashed thorugh her head

Flash Back

She was back in the Bioship with superboy on the day of Artemis's death "so were never talking again" she asked "oh gee you read my mind" she began to get angry "I don't have to read your mind to know how you feel Connor but the break up was your idea" he spun around quickly to face her "Don't pretend you don't know why!" She sighed "I know I know you disapprove of how I use my Psychic powers" He burst "you mean how you ABUSE them ripping intel from the minds of your victims for no concern for what it does to their psyches!" she gasped "they're not victims! There the bad guys that information is helping the team, the league, the entire planet" "and leaving your VICTIMS in a catatonic state it's not right Megan your behaving no better than Simon!" he argued back " if you feel that strongly why not tell Nightwing or the League" he sighed "I was hoping I mattered enough to you to make you stop I didn't think you would try to tamper with my mind try to make me forget I was upset with you" megan looked away "Connor I'm so sorry about that" "sorry you did it or sorry you got caught" his voice took a depressed tone as he continued "after all we've been through how do you think I wouldn't recognize your touch inside my mind didn't you know what that touch meant to me and… and to pervert it like that sigh guess I was kidding myself I mean how replaceable was I two minutes after I ended your dating the rebound guy from the black lagoon" "La'gaan is NOT my rebound guy!" she insisted "oh lucky La'gaan"

END OF FLASH BACK

Megan stopped her approach and wiped a small tear from her eye and looked at her hands "I was about to do what I did to those bad guys to a married innocent man what was I thinking. Without realizing it she had turned visable again leaving the director to see her "hon I'll call you back" he stood up excuse me miss may I ask why you are here" Megan head shot up and realized she was visible "Damn it" she thought the Director noticed even on the Megan's green skin tear marks "hey are you alright do you need anything" Megan looked at the man with a surprised look "why is he asking me I just invaded his company" "I'm fine" Megan wiped her tear marks away and levitated back to the floor "now why are you here missy" megan kept her mouth shut she wasn't telling Cadmas anything however the man noticed the device in her hand and held his hand out "give it here" Megan not wanting to alert the man to her other teammates for as long as possible complied "Hm this seems like a conection Stick which would allow someone else to hack into my system tell me what you were after…NOW" Megan sighed "were looking for Ivo's Amazo machine we think you have housed him here and allowed him to use your facilities to recreate his masterpiece as he calls it" the man nodded "thank you for bringing this to my attention" with that he plugged the stick into his computer "contact your friend so I can talk to him" Megan was shocked and looked at him with a calculating Gaze "why did you do that?" he sighed "Cadmas is made of a bunch of Branches each with its own directors even though you think everyone agrees with what Cadmas does me and a few other of my colleagues do not do you really think it was that easy going through my facility I know all about your teammates in the Basement and in the vents as well as the one outside doing nothing " Megan stood there Dumb found not believing that they were already found out so she contacted Mal "Mal we have been compromised and the director wants to speak to you" there was some sounds in the backround from the communicator and finally Mal responded "put him on" " ah hello Mal I would like to talk to Batman about a partnership not now of course but when he is available I will talk to him all about Cadmasi urge him to hurry since Cadmas will probably catch wind about this soon and will try to kill me" Mal only nodded "alright Mr. Vetez I will talk to Batman and he will talk to you shortly" with that the comm was shut down and sat down "well missy after you're done with your search go on home" Miss Martian still confused about what was going on phased through the floors "status report team" "nothing in the basements or lower floors" said Bumblebee "nothing as well on any other floors sorry to say Ivo isn't here and neither is his Amazo machine ether" Miss Martian sighed "how about you Wondergirl" "bored bored bored bored oh and bored" Miss Martian rolled her eyes and phased to outside "team this mission is over it's time to go home" as Miss Martian along with her team went to the Bioship. When they arrive in the ship and strapped in miss martian shut off her mind from everyone else however one person did stick in her mind "connor".

Delta was currently in the middle of the train yard when Nightwings communicator went off "what Mal" he whispered "Alpha squad has finished their mission it was a dead end Nightwing although it ended a lot differently than expected I'll explain better when you arrive back" Night wing nodded and radioed Superboy "Superboy all clear" Nightwing had to wait a few moments before Superboy answered "yes everything is all clear Nightwing" "impulse" "me to gotta say this missions isn't as crash as I thought it'd be I want more action you know" Nightwing just rubbed his temples together "what am I going to do with this kid wally was bad enough" Nightwing shook himself away from his internal musings and made his way down to the building dead center of the old train yard "alright everyone ready" "roger" "yep" "alright Superboy, Impulse…GO" Superboy and Impulse charged the front door as Nightwing went through the window on the floor above them only to find that it was empty "Superboy Impulse anything" "no" they responded "alright check the rooms for any evidence and report back to me" as nightwing checked his floor he couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was nothing but another dead end. After an hour of checking Nightwing finally relented àlright Delta time to turn in there is nothing here let`s go`` ``affirmative` said Superboy ```thank God!`` said Impulse. As the team left the yard Nightwing couldn`t help but feel something was coming ì swear im gonna get a headache later`he thought and you know what he was probably right.

Back in the Rockies with Havoc and the others Robin was going over means in infiltrate the small factory like building ``we could enter through the roof`` said Bue Beetle ``not going to happen according to my scanner all windows seemed to be reinforced we will not be able to make a silent entry through the windows 'said the scarab ``oh that would have been nice to know earlier Idiota!`said Blue Beetle out loud ``yo mentally okay there Blue`` blue beetle just nodded`` okay whatever you say`` said Havoc the team after about 10 minutes of arguing decided to go with their third plan ``according to the map there is an emergency tunnel in case of a landslide occurring Blue will dig straight into that tunnel then we can use the door to enter silently without drawing to much attention to ourselves then we will split into groups of two me and beastboy will go one way well blue and Havoc go the other`` Robin looked at his team ``ready`` the team nodding and Blue began to tunnel into the ground however they never noticed the mysterious shadow that looked at them from the window ``humans have found this place perhaps I should hold them captive like I did the other`` the figure turned around to look at a tied up Ivo `HM HM HMM`` Ivo was doing nothing but screaming through the cloth ```pathetic why do you insist on screaming when no one here is willing to help you human`` the figure stepped into the light she was 5`7 with a rather frail body she also had white hair but the most unnerving thing about her was her eyes her iris was red while the white of her eyes were black and if that was not enough her face held no emotion what so ever as she spoke ``you`re machines are with me now Professor Ivo no longer can you abuse them to do your dirty work soon they will be free`` with that the young women leaves Ivo sights leaving him to fear his own life. After a good half hour of tunneling Beta finally makes it out of the tunnel and into the building ``okay were in lets go`` said Robin Beastboy turned into a monkey and began to climb and swing with Robin. Meanwhile Blue and Havoc were on the floor walking ``doesn`t seem like much does it`` said Havoc ``don`t let appearances fool you Ivo`s a tricky person and probably has many traps laid out ``said Blue ``alright sorry….hey is that a robot`` sure enough a black robot was hanging by chains in what seemed like a small lab ``guess it was an amazo prototype`` said Blue. Both Havoc and Blue Beetle quickly searched the Lab but to their dismay there was nothing there "damn nothing but we know he was here alright let's keep moving" said Blue. As they walked the halls Blue Beetle immediately stopped "watch out incoming!" sure enough running towards them was an amazo Robot "file Superman" he punched Blue Beetle into the wall and when Havoc tried to punch it, it grabbed his arm and threw him into Blue "thanks for then catch" said Havoc "no problem" wheezed Blue they both crawled out of the hole and prepare for another assault from Amazo "hey Blue think you can distract it for a second" asked Havoc" "sure why?" "let's just say buddy here is not going to last much longer" Blue decided not to question him and started firing blast of blue energy "Hey Garbage Can over here!" the robot turned to Blue and rushed him "file Flas" before it could finish however Havoc landed on its back and began to absorb Amazo's electric energy "let's see ya fight without Batteries!" sure enough eventually the robot went down not having the energy required to function. Blue walked up to him and shook his head "'let's see you fight without batteries' you suck bro" Havoc only slumped his shoulders in defeat "it sounded cooler in my head" he whined Blue only shook his head and continued down the hall way into a room only to here a female voice over the speakers "how dare you HOW dare you destroy my children you shall pay Human!" hundreds of monkey like robots jumped from everywhere from the windows from the doors and even from upstairs "well like Superboy always says I HATE MONKEYS" screamed Blue they fought but they only lasted mere seconds against the onslaught of Monkey Robots before they began lose "NO NO NO I AM NOT DYING BY STUPID ROBOTIC MONKEYS" Havoc concentrated all electrical energy to his chest resulting in an electric orb to form and with a scream then orb shattered sending out an electric shockwave shutting down all the machines. Havoc laid there breathing heavily and dead tired "well 'huff' that's new 'huff'" he turned to Blue to see him struggling to get up "I don't know what that was bro but next time warn a guy" Havoc chuckled weakly "sorry about that I'll remember next" "too bad for you human there won't be a next time" Havoc turned his head to see red and black eyes before he was unconscious.

Havoc awoke strapped to a table he struggled against his bonds before he noticed Blue Beetle strapped as well "blue you up!" Blue Beetle's head slowly moved "yea I am still a bit groggy whatever she used on us hurts like hell" Havoc turned his head and saw Robins head sticking out "Robin are you alright ….Wake Up!" the little bit of Robin Havoc could see moved "where are we" asked Robin "probably in Ivo's lair damn I can't believe he had a side kick" the doors opened to reveal a white haired women probably a little bit older than them "you are correct about the area you currently occupy human however I do not work for Ivo I just took this from him" Havoc looked at her and his eyes took a sympathetic look "why are you looking at me with such a look human you should fear me" Havoc only laughed lowly "make others fear you so you don't have to fear right?" the women stiffen "how do you know those words" Havoc again only laughed "become a weapon of the light so we may show humanity it's true path" this time the women's eye widened "who are you" she asked "names Havoc" she only narrowed her eyes on him "you are the first human to surprise me and I do not like being surprised especially by those that destroyed my children" Havoc along with the others rose there eyebrows "I have a request" said Havoc at this the women only remained silent "I'm listening" she said "you said your children and I realized you didn't attack until you heard just excactly why we were here so I propose that if you let us go I will recharge every one of your broken 'children'" the women turned around and thought of this "alright I agree human" Havoc only smirked not that she could see anyways " my names not human it's Havoc" the women only nodded "fair enough Havoc and if you must refer to me my name is E.V.E" he nodded and when eve let their restraints go "follow me" she said when the other attemted to as well Eve stopped them "no only Havoc I will not induce the risk of tampering from any of you" "alright fair enough" said Havoc he turned around to notice Beastboy was nowhere to be found "uh where's beastboy" asked Havoc " he escaped and is currently getting Back up from the rest of the team" whispered Robin Havoc nodded and quickly ran to Eve to catch up and keep his end of the deal. When he arrived Eve was sitting in a chair "the robotic monkeys you have deactivated somehow are easily fixed however the Amazo is a different story his energy source cannot be removed since I have no idea how to rebuild him so you must recharge his energy source along with any of my other children I tell you to understood" Havoc nodded but began to notice a rather large chair with cables surrounding it and plugging into a computer that was the size of the wall "what's that" asked Havoc "I believe the appropriate human term is none of your business" she said havoc only signed "okay sorry for asking lead the way" she went to a table showing the Amazo that had been shut down by Havoc "restore his energy cells" she demanded. Havoc placed his hand on the chest of the mechanic marvel and pushed as much of his remaining electrical energy as he could to bad he succeeded because Amazo grabbed Havoc by the throat "it appears that Amazo doesn't appreciate what you did to him" "no shit Sherlock" he wheezed Eve placed her hand on Amazo's shoulder "let him go he is helping restore the others who have shut down" amazingly enough the machine's gripped loosened enough for Havoc to worm his way out "thanks" Eve ignored him and showed him another machine this one was a silver monkey that was a tad larger than the black ones he encountered "this is an VI who has helped me organize what I do not have time for restore it" "restore this restore that next thing you know I have a leash and bark" he thought "…wow even I know that sucked" he thought again.

As he began to restore the machine it suddenly jumped to his shoulder "welcome new user enter password for user interface" "uh" "access denied" it landed on the floor and ran to Eve "user recognized access granted" with that the silver monkey landed on Eve's shoulder resting there comfortably "uh is he fully charged or something" Eve only nodded and "I have no other use for you please leave" Havoc went to exit when the door was blown off it's hinges "what is the meaning of this!" screamed Eve from the busted door Superboy, Nightwing, and even Impulse along with Beta squad appeared "are you alright Havoc" asked Blue Beetle "oh yea just dandy" he replied "crushed wind pipe and all "with that he stood beside Nightwing "what's gonna happen" he asked Nightwing stepped forward and looked at Eve "what do you want" he asked "I want to be left alone with my companions AWAY from Humans" she uttered the word human as if it were a disease "you have yet to do any illeagal action although we will have to take Ivo in and destroy Amazo" Eve's once emotionless face became a mask of rage "NO HE REMAINS INTACT!" she stood in front of Amazo protectively "hey Nightwing" Nightwing turned around to face Havoc "yes?" " I say we leave her here and make a deal with her" Nightwing came closer to Havoc and let him whisper something in his ear "hmmm that might just work" he said "Eve I will let Amazo live on two conditions" Eve only stood her ground "I'm listening" "first condition you cause no problems for society none understood" she nodded "second if we need your help we have the right to ask you may decline but we are allowed to come and go as we please however I doubt this will be an issue since we have already completed our mission here also we will send supplies so that you can live here away from humans as you have stated before do these conditions seem satisfactory" Eve placed her arms down and crossed her arms "these conditions….are acceptable" she said with that everyone left exempt nightwing who gave Eve a communicator "here take this so that we may contact you or you can contact us if you need to" as Nightwing Eve eyed the communicator and placed her hands on the massive computer "I don't see a problem with this do you my friend" the computers massive screen only turned green before turning black "I see then this was the best we could hope for compared to the other scenarios that you have come up with" with that she left the communicator on the computer and sat in the chair he breathed deeply as the cables connected to her skin "we will meet again Havoc as enemies or allies I have yet to foresee" Eve closed her eyes and let herself join with the computer on the side of the wall.

**Alright fourth chap up, thanks to Ginga no Yousei for the character idea of Eve if anyone else has any character ideas just leave their Bio's in the reviews and I will put them in granted some might not be included if there's a lot but I will try and add all of them thanks for those who have read my story and reviewed until chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Codes Pt 1

Chapter 5 Havoc's P.O.V I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR EVE HOWEVER I DO OWN HAVOC

The team finally zeta from the rockies back home to see a banner with Havoc's name one hit "CONGRATS ON FIRST MISSION" was what the banner said. To say that Havoc wasn't shocked would be a severe understatement "congrats man enjoy yourself come on" said Mal and sure enough he did. Havoc couldn't believe it a party thrown for his first mission these people threw one all because of him "don't let this go to your head" said Nightwing "we throw a party whenever we get the chance for the stupidest things heck we threw a party when Impulse ran around the world once with Barry" Havoc slumped his shoulders in defeat "thanks for the info" mumbled Havoc Nightwing only laughed and went to get a drink from the fridge. Seconds later Mal came in with Superboy carrying speakers "we got the Music!" he said everyone even Beastboy pulled out an iPhone from somewhere and plugged them into a bunch of different cords connecting to the speakers "….is it required to have an iPhone on this team" everyone laughed a bit " No" said Batgirl " it's just we normally get everything that we need through the team so we get a lot of extra money to get these things" I nodded understanding and pulled out my I pod gen 3 "really a gen three?" asked Beastboy " hey I live in the fricken middle of nowhere I got this on a trip to Toronto like 6 years ago" what Havoc wasn't telling them was that 6 years ago he was living on the streets and that he actually stole this before he met his grandpa good thing he updated the songs when he moved in with the team. The team began to change some of them like Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin who were in full body suits went to change others like Jamie and Miss Martian just changed out of their suits and into civilian clothing's well the rest just stayed in their costumes havoc just pulled down his hood and removed his mask. When Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin returned Havoc was surprised Nightwing was dressed in a black unzipped hoodie and blue shirt and jeans well Barbra was dressed in a short sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans Robin was dressed pretty much like Nightwing exempt his hoodie was red and shirt black "well everybody turn up the music!" the party began to flow some people were talking like Garfield and robin others were brooding (superboy) Miss martian was actually making treats for everyone and Impulse was being….well impulse talking to fast for people to understand him everyone seemed to be having a good time until the slow dance songs came on.

Havoc was currently looking around, Nightwing was already dancing with Batgirl and Mal was dancing with Karen however they didn't matter Superboy was standing by himself and Miss martian was setting the plates for the food down not three meters away! "hahaha" thought Havoc he went to Miss Martian and took her hand "may I have this dance" before she could say no or any other thing for that matter he already dragged her closer to connor well still making it seem like he was dancing Nightwing however saw what he was going to do "oh god don't tell me he's gonna" sure enough Havoc noticing Superboys anger smiled "knew they liked each other" he thought too bad Havoc didn't that they already dated "and push!" he all of a sudden spun around Miss Martian and lightly shoved her into Superboy "have fun you two" he whispered but Connor picked it up and looked down on Megan "so should we" " I don't know do…..do you want to" she asked without a word Connor put his hands on her hips and she put her arms around his shoulders "and Havoc does it again" he thought. Nightwing and Barbara were quite surprised at what Havoc did "well Havoc certainly lives up to his name don't you think" said Barbara Nightwing chuckled " I guess so but look at them Barbara" and sure enough Connor and Megan were dancing the night away content in each other's arms "it took me months just to get them to even say Hi to each other and even that was a stretch" he mumbled "oh could it be something the great Nightwing himself cannot do" Nightwing only pouted at Barbara "think I should tell him my name" Barbara only rolled her eyes "really Dick it's not that much a secret as Batmans everyone here knows it even garth does" Dick nodded at her "good point but for now I think I would like to dance" Barbara only chuckled and put her head on his chest. Meanwhile as the song was ending Havoc or Jason was sitting drinking an ice tea "ah no mountain dew but it'll do" he thought but his thoughts were interrupted by garth sitting beside him

"hey Havoc" Jason chuckled "hey were not doing a mission right just call me Jason" he said Garth Nodded "I …. I just wanted to thank you for what you did with my sister and Connor" Jason's face took a confused look "why I mean they like each other that much is obvious" Garth faced palmed himself at Jason's obliviousness "they used to go out" he mumbled "…oh …awkward much" said Jason "When Sis and Connor broke up she was devastated but she kept going forward she never cried well In front of me at least" Jason nodded "and then she started to date La'gaan at first he was a nice enough guy but when sis and Connor were going out I could hang out with them whenever I wanted but La'gaan told me to leave them alone and that I was annoying" Jason couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid "hey it's alright a guy like that is just an A-hole from what I'm hearing" he said Gath smiled a toothy grin but Became confused "what's an A-hole" Jason began to sweat "shit did it again" "I'll tell you when you're 15" he said Garth only shrugged "sucks though that I didn't get a souvenir" mumbled Garth hearing this Jason chuckled "here kid" Garth faced him and noticed a circular piece of Black metal with a large red A as the symbol it was as big as Jason's hand stretched out "got this off one of the failed Amazo's thought you might want it" Garth grabbed it and ran down the hall going straight for the Souvenir room. Jason slumped back farther in the chair and began to relax as Nightwing took a seat beside him "that was a nice thing that you did for them" he said Jason only nodded "I guess I mean now I know they were dating before so it might not be as nice as you think" Nightwing only shook his head lightly "you don't know those two like I do" he got up but before he left he turned to Jason "my names Dick by the way" as Dick walked away Jason just closed his eyes "man what day" he thought "never thought I'd see another Eden project alive heard dad did something about them but dad was always…thorough he would never forget one of them…well then again I survived him so can't really say anything" he thought Jason was taken out of his inner monologue by Connor "oh hey big guy what's up" he said, Connor only crossed his arms "why did you do that" Jason sighed "here we go" he though "didn't know you guys had dating and broken up but with the way you guys kept looking at each other can't really blame me for not knowing" Jason closed his eyes and awaited the super punch that was about to happen instead he got a pat on the shoulder "thanks" with that Connor made his way back to Megan" we may not be back together" thought Connor "but we're getting there".

The party went on for several hours and to the surprise of everyone there Connor and Megan had actually talked to each other for more than a couple of seconds and as the night finally settle Mal grabbed a microphone "final song guys make it count" sure enough the final song became another slow dance it was the same partners as before however this time Cassie grabbed Jason's hand "come one dance at least once" Jasons face lit up like a Christmas tree as he danced with Cassie "so uh how did your mission go" he asked Cassie only rolled her eyes "I was stuck on guard duty again it was the most boring thing ever how was yours" at this Jasons face went blank "well we found Ivo put him in jail but we also met this crazy computer lady who thinks all technology are her children oh and almost let an Amazo robot crush my windpipe …gotta say mission went good" Cassie only smirked "that it well on one mission…." And for the rest of their song they tried to up one with the most life threating dangers they have had in their life "oh that it" said Jason "well I tried to date this one girl back in my hometown but every single time I went near her for a date daddy had a shot gun aimed at my face gotta say can't get more life threatening then that" at this Cassie only laughed "Bull" she said Jason only shrugged and let go of Cassie as the song ended "well that was fun" said Jason Cassie nodded "I'd like to that again one day" she mumbled Jason upped his ear "huh you say something speak up!" Cassie only chuckled "see you tomorrow Jason" Jason waved Good-bye to cassie as she went through the Zeta tube "well we gotta go too" Nightwing "well see ya Havoc" said Mal Jason shook hands with Mal as he left along with Dick and Barbara "see ya new boy" said Karen as she caught up with Mal "well today was quite the hectic day I'll think I'll turn in night guys" Jason left Megan, Connor, and Garth alone in the training area "come on Garth it's time for bed" Garth only yawned and made his way to his room "wait Megan" Megan turned around and smiled "it's late Connor I'll talk to you tomorrow" Connor smiled as well "alright" he said and followed behind Megan and Garth to bed.

Meanwhile

Dick was currently in Bruce's Mansion with Barbara "What do you think of Havoc" he asked "I think he's a tad too sarcastic if you know what I mean" she said "but he's good addition to the team" silence ensued the two until Barbara spoke again "are you going to tell him where Bruce and the others are" Dick only nodded "I'll tell him tomorrow" he turned to Barbara and gave her a hug "I'll be going alright see you tomorrow" and sure enough Dick left with the sound of his Motorcycle roaring in the night "good night Dick" she whispered and she went out to go home leaving Tim with Alfred.

The Golden rays of the sun shone in Jasons face as he woke up "damn sun" he got up in his red shirt and black Pjs and made his way to the bathroom. After his morning routine he went to the kitchen and saw Megan making breakfast "hey Megan what's for breakfast" "Bacon and Eggs" Jason grabbed a plate and sat down followed by Garth and Connor. Pretty soon his plate was filled with steaming eggs and bacon "thank you" he said Megan filled the rest of the plates before she sat down "so" she began "has Nightwing told you about you going to school?" Jason sat their mentally crying tears "yep now I have to go to school because of him!" Megan only nodded "good I'll morph into one of your parents if I have t" Jason only waved his hand indicating for her to stop "no no you don't have to on days like that my Grandpa will just come" Megan nodded and began to eat. Havoc finished his food quickly and ran to his room to change as he took off his shirt he saw the scar that ran from his right shoulder to his left hip he Remembered that day he was supposedly training however what he didn't know but later found out was that his father had hired assassins from the league of assassins resulting in many scars that would heal quickly all but the one on his back "I'm lucky to be out of that mess" he thought. He threw on a red shirt and a black pair of jeans and made his way out only to be stopped by Dick "uh hey why are you here?" asked Jason "here" he handed Jason a white hoodie "um why do I need this?" Dick only pointed to my head "what about my head" Dick only sighed and ran his hand across his face "your hair Jason it's white that's not natural and people would catch on pretty quick and begin to ask questions we can't have that alright" Jason only nodded and threw on the white hoodie and threw the hood up "the school won't allow this" Dick only handed him a piece of paper "here this will solve that" Jason looked at the folded paper and put it into his pocket "alright lets go" he went to the Zeta tube "so where am I going?" he asked "you're going to school with Jaime and Cassie in Texas the tube is already locked on the one in Jaime's home town (if you know the name of Jaime's school and town please tell me thanks) have fun" said Dick. As Jason entered the tube Dick went to the computer and began to type "already out and about uh Eve" he mumbled and without a thought pulled up a file from Cadmas "hm project Eden huh I'll check into that later" Dick typed some more and Mr: Vetez the man in charge of cadmas in Texas came up " I'll have to meet this man" thought Dick "thank god I got that day off from the commissioner" he thought with that he transported to the Batcave.

Meanwhile

Jason had just met up with Cassie and Jaime and was going through the building of the high school "so what classes am I in anyways" Jaime looked at the slip of paper Jason had gotten from the office "well first period your with me in math in room 123" "shit" thought Jason " next you have science in room 128" "double shit" thought Jason "next you have history with Cassie" " Sh….wait with Cassie heh not so bad" " and finally you have grade 11 Calculas" "…God hates me and WhY AM I IN CALCULAS" he mentally screamed. Jasons phone rang showing his Grandpa's number "oh god please no" he thought but sure enough there it was on his cell "hope you like Calculus twerp LMFAO" Jason stood there just looking at his phone "I should be scared shitless by this yet the only thoughts im having is how my Grandpa even knows what LMFAO is much less use it in context" with that Jason began his first day of what he would later call the ninth level of hell.

As Jason began his hellhole of a day Dick was dressed in Batmans armour "alright do I look the part" he asked Alfred who was in his traditional suit cleared his throat "you look like a spitting image of Batman Mr: Vetez will never know the difference and just incase Fox has installed a voice regulator into the cowl so that you sound exactly like batman" Nightwing nodded his thanks "tell Fox thanks for this and Jasons suit" Alfred only bowed "right away sure the keys for the Bat Mobile are in Ignition already" with that Dick jumped into the armoured car and drove quickly to Texas " I have a feeling this will not end well" as he sped through the highway a rather small robotic monkey was on the bridge looking at the bat Mobile

"_Interesting he is on his way to Texas where to specifically I have yet to discern_?" said Anima "what that team of young heroes do is no concern to us Anima we must continue our operations quickly before they discover we plan not to uphold our bargain" said Eve "_of course allow me to select our next target_" Eve closed her eyes and awaited the next target "Cadmas R&D way such a place Anima" "_simple a base of operations away from the eyes of those young Heroes and in such a place we will have a large source of new information for our plans in the future_" Eve smirked "wonderful Anima let us move before that team of idiots realize that we are gone". As Eve stood up the cords and wires connected to her skin disconnected an she turned to Anima "have you finished the download yet" the large computers screen became black and Amazo stood up and pulled a cord out of its shoulder "_yes the download was a success let us move Eve_" said Anima with that Anima ripped the door that sealed their exit away however never noticed Nightwings communicator blinking red.

Jason was currently sitting through history "bored bored bored bored bored …..wait…..bored" were the thoughts going through his head. Jason continually looked at the clock just waiting for it to end he looked at Cassie who was three seats across she looked at him with an expression that screamed BORED to him he just couldn't sit still for more than three seconds so school was naturally hell for him "maybe it's the extra electricity in my brain" he thought but before he could finish the bell finally rang "alright class assignments due tomorrow alright" Jason didn't really care what the teacher was taking about he just wanted out but his heart was heavy as he knew he had calculus coming up "just one more class and I'm out of this fricken hellhole man I should be doing hero work BLOWING stuff up than this boring crap" Jason picked up his books and slung his bag over his shoulders and moved along to the final class.

Dick however was doing much different things he was currently In Vetez's office discussing the deal he wanted "alright look batman I can give you the highest level security codes that will let you know all about Cadmas all I want is out of this life please I….i just want my family to be safe" Dick nodded in understanding "of course Bruce Wayne owes me a favor I can get you a job in Wayne industries in countries without Cadmas influence" Mr: Vetez seemed to relax and not question Dick/Batman "here are the codes this will get you past any computer security they currently have I would use this soon they change the passwords every month" Dick nodded and took the USB "thank you Mr: Vetez call your family I will call in the available league members to escort you and your family out of the country please hurry" dick used the communicator "calling in all available league members come in" static was the only thing heard on the other end "that's not possible …unless SHIT" Dick turned around " Mr: Vetez is the phone working" the man shook his head "damn it" Dick activated a signal on his communicator that would call in all the young justice team into his coordinates hopefully they got here on time "Mr; Vetez we have to move NOW!" Dick began to escort Mr: Vetez out of the Building meanwhile however he plugged the USB into the Gadget that he took out "just incase" he though

Jaime was writing down the finishing touches on his essay when the communicator in his pocket began to beep loudly "huh now better get going then" Jaime used the old family matters excuse to get out however cassie was a bit different. Cassie communicator was already beeping away as she walked out the door "Cassie get back in here young lady!" Jason however was a tad more….. was sleeping soundly through calculus when his phone beepe instead of jumping awake instead he had just fell out if the chair and awoke on the floor "wah" he looked down and noticed his communicator was going off "oh now you call me just couldn't do it three fricken hours ago" he told the teacher he was going to the bathroom lucky for him the entire class didn't even notice or care. Jason met up with Jaime and Cassie in the hall "so where to" Jaime looked at his phone "appranty were only five or six miles away we can get there in a couple of minutes if we fly" Cassie and Jaime looked at Jason expectantly "what yea I can fly but not for very long never tried going for more then three minutes but I'll giveit a shot" said Jason Cassie only took of her jacket revealing her costume underneath well the Suit for Jaime just came out of the scarab Jason however just walked to his locker and opened it showing both the armoured hoodie and pants "alright guys lets go" he switched his current hoodie with the armoured one and just threw the armoured jeans over his black ones " come on lets go" with that Jaime and Cassie shot for the sky well Jason just levitated "this is so embarrising" he thought but none the less after a few moments of flying he was able to speed up and keep up with Cassie and Jaime "alright guys from here on out code names" said Blue Beetle "got it" said Havoc. As the trio were flying towards Dick or Nightwing a rather strange event was occurring at the Cadmas building a small but noticeable spider like machine was climbing the side of the building and even more odd was the girl sitting on it" "are you sure it was logical to leave the Amazo behind in preference to this"the machine actually spoke back "_yes although powerful and small the Amazo machine continuously leaks a small amount of energy which is detectable due to the scanners and we would be noticed before your influence could stop the security from responding_" said Anima "yes I understand that my friend but what of the young justice team what if we were to encounter them" Anima only beeped "_I have already assessed the possibility of the situation although small I keep the Amazo machine close by as well as our new weapon_" Eve only chuckled "you're prepare for everything aren't you" asked eve "_of course it is within my programming_" soon enough Anima stopped "_Mr: Vetez is detected on this floor and bio scanners as well as thermal scanners indicate that Batman is as well_" Eve nodded "alright my turn" Eve held her hand out and placed it on the glass soon the glass began to freeze "alright done lets go Anima" sure enough the giant spider like bot smashed through the windows and straight onto Mr: Vetez and the disguised Nightwing. Nightwing was currently on the 9th floor and was running to the elevator on the other side of the building when a giant spier like robot at least six meters in length tore through the glass wall and on top of it was Eve "havoc was right she's after Cadmas "

FLASHBACK

Nightwing lowered his ear to hear Havoc "she's an experiment of Cadmas believe me I know I'll explain later but right now whatever deal we make with her she will twist to her own benefit at least that's what I heard" they looked t Eve who only glared "she obviously wants to get back to cadmas so she'll do something soon I say give her a recording device never know what we might hear" "that might work" said Nightwing

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nightwing had yet to access the recording device but after this he would definitely give it a look 'Mr: Vetez run to the elevator I'll cover you" said Nightwing. Nightwing reached into Batmans utility belt and pulled out an explosive batarang he aimed perfectly at the Spider Bots head and watched the sharp projectile explode into the head of the Spider Bot but obviously it did only some damage "damn I'll have to throw a few more to stop it". Anima was analyzing the damage done to his temporary body " _Eve I cannot take more of those projectiles I will prepare a jump back to the amazo body please be careful I will be there shortly_" as the lights dimmed from the Spider Bot the lights began to glow green indicating Anima was out of its system " lets go after Mr: Vetez" the Spider Bot went for the elevator but not before another three batarangs were thrown into its metal legs which detonated and destroyed the machine "damn" thought Eve. Eve attempted to run into the elevator at the same time as Mr: vetez however the elevator door was already closed by the time she reached it "it's over Eve you have lost" said Nightwing/Batman (okay for the remainder of this chapter Nightwing will be in Batmans suit alright so no more confusion) Eve only laughed "you should really look behind you detective" Nightwing's eyes widened and he grabbed a batarang and turned to defeat whatever new opponent that had appered however he was quickly grabbed by the throat by Anima who was in Amazo at the moment _"I am sorry for the delay Eve allow me to rid you of this annoyance_" with those words Amazo's grip around Nightwings neck began to increase "damn it gotta hurry" Nightwing attempted to jam the the batarang into Anima's shoulder but his fist was caught with Amazo's other hand however nightwing quickly kneed the robot and although this only stunned the machine for a second that was all the defender of Bludhaven need to jam the Batarang into the machines shoulder and use its chest as a spring board to flip away from the explosion but to the dismay of Nightwing Anima stood tall appearing to have no damage "damn he got an upgrade" he thought. Nightwing wasn't planning to win no he was distracting them long enough so that Mr: Vetez could escape and be brought somewhere safe however once again as fate would have it Anima was one step ahead _"Eve we must intercept the human before he manages to escape we need those codes" Eve _only nodded and jumped onto Anima's current body's Back "access superman" were the only words that Nightwing heard before both anima and Eve escaped through the hole in the wall. Nightwing hurried to the wall in hopes of grappeling onto the Machines ankle instead he had to duck to avoid said machine from crushing him he looked forward and saw WonderGirl, Blue Beetle, and Havoc "Glad you could make it" said Nightwing Havoc instantly waved at him "hey Batman glad to be of help" it took Nightwing only a second to remember that he had yet to tell Havoc where Batman and the other more powerful leaguers had gone to trial in space due to the Light incident "gotta keep up appearances for now" "now is not the time for talking Havoc I need you and Blue beetle to stall Amazo and Eve well me and WonderGirl take Mr: Vetez somewhere safe" Havoc saluted obviously excited to see the legendary 'Batman' and landed on the floor several meters away from Anima and Eve "hurry and go Batman we'll hold these posers off" Nightwing only nodded and grappled to the ground to catch up to Mr: Vetez " well blue would you like the honors" Blue Beetle didn't need more encouragement and sent a beam of energy at Anima hoping for it to tore thrugh it's armour however that was not the case only leaving a dent and black ash "seems to me tin Cans got an upgrade" Blue Beetle only looked at Havoc "seriously bro get better jokes" Havoc only held his arms out in front of him "what they don't suck that bad" before Blue could retort Anima was already up and about _"Eve although we must chase Mr: Vetez we must remove these two before they cause problems for us later"_ Eve only nodded and chuckled "do away with them as you like" she said. Anima rushed Havoc and before his punch connected the machine rang out loud "Access: Superman" and with a hurtling punch Havoc was sent into the wall and Blue Beetle was dodging Animas Superman Heat Vision_ "_Access: Black Canary" with a loud screech Blue beetle was clutching his ears in pain "access: Superman" and Anima jumped and punched Blue beetle trough a few of the floors below "hey TIN CAN OVER HERE" when Anima turned around it was met with what seemed like a lightning bolt to the face short circuiting it's systems for a second but even that was not enough to stop the juggernaut "Access: Flash" Before Havoc could even blink he was punched several times in the ribs and kneed in the stomach and finally Anima clasped both of its metal hands and slammed it's two hands on the back of Havoc's head rendering the new Hero unconscious but luckily for them Blue was back up just in time to stop Anima from advancing even farther after Nightwing "oh no you don't" Blue's scarab armour changed around his hands to become something akin to a hammer which he used to slam Anima back into the wall "hey Bro get up NOW" Havoc's body didn't move an inch _"perhaps we should give the so called Havoc an electrical Energy source to feed upon perhaps that will speed his recovery"_ Blue Beetle listened to his armour and grabbed one of the electrical cords jutting out of the broken walls and threw it over Havoc. The effect was instantaneous Havocs hand shot out and grabbed the cord that had landed on his body and Began to absorb the electrical energy of the building quickly the lights of the building began to dim from lack of energy and Havoc stood up with no signs of injury "ow my head" Havoc looked at Anima and Blue "miss anything" he asked Blue Beetle only shrugged "come on" he said " we need a plan" Blue Beetle whispered into Havocs ear quickly and barley finished before Anima was up again " Access: superman" and once more Anima charged the two young heroes and the fight continued.

Nightwing and Wondergirl were half way to Mr: Vetez house and so far they had received no interference from Eve and Anima "how much more Mr:Vetez" asked Wondergirl in the back of the Batmobile "about half an hour can those boys hold out for much longer" Nightwing was silent for a few moments however when he did speak once Mr: Vetez only prayed the boys would be okay "they are going to have to hold out Mr:Vetez….they have to" Nightwing fist clenched around the steering wheel "…..Wondergirl im going to speed up after we get Mr: Vetez and his family to a secure location we're going to go help Blue and Havoc" Cassie nodded and Nightwing activated the thrusters on the back of the batmobile which sped them through the highway reaching Mr:Vetez's home at break neck speeds.

Havoc and Blue Beetle were currently dodging Anima as he destroyed the surrounding building in hopes of actually hitting the boys but so far it was having no success "Blue Are you sure this will work" Blue Beetle only Nodded too busy dodging Anima sighing Havoc charged his hands with a rather large amount of electricity and before Anima could even defend itself Havoc discharged his hands straight into Anima's head which resulted in it blowing up from the large amount of electricity "HAHA sent ya straight to hell TINCAN" Blue beetle only wiped his hand across his face praying for the madness that is havoc's jokes to end. As Havoc and Blue Beetle make their way to Eve the women begins to laugh "you think you have won you think you have defeated my Anima think again you worms" Before Havoc could even question her the ground began to shake "what in the" Blue stumbled a bit so Havoc went to the rather large hole in the wall to see what was up and sure enough in the distance was a large truck "uh all I see is a truck" as the truck neared the building it began to shift and transform into a giant well you guessed it robot "…fml(1)" said Havoc Blue Beetle fired his sonar in hopes of reprogramming the Robot but to no anvil "you ready Havoc" he asked Havoc's only response was lifting his electric charged hands "lets go" he said with that Havoc jumped straight to the machine with Blue Beetle in hopes of somehow slowing it down for as long as possible

**That's Chapter five folks next chapter will be up soon hope you are enjoying the story please review if you have comments or advice for me also I am accepting any OC characters leave their powers and Bio in reviews or PM me and if you have missions or story arcs connected with them you can also add those **


End file.
